Luchando por mi familia!
by Rose.Jaslice Weasley
Summary: Cuando creian que ya no habia mas peligros para ellos, 2 personas se unen para hacerles la vida de cuadritos, habran varias consecuencias; ellos lucharan por defender ante todo a su familia. RXH, HXG, etc...
1. Fiesta, 1er Encuentro

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter espero les agrade la historia, es mas que nada un RonxHermione, pero también hay otras parejas como HarryxGinny, entre otras espero sea de su agrado y dejen reviews

**Los personajes de esta fanfic son propiedad de JK. ROWLING! *Exepto algunos que son de mi invención :D***

**Cap#1**

"**La Fiesta y 1er Encuentro**

Hoy es un día realmente feliz para la familia Weasley, aunque por otro lado igual es un día en el que recuerdan a los héroes de la batalla hace ya 7 años que paso, y con ella vinieron cosas nuevas pero también sufrimientos; hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, entre otros, igualmente hoy es el cumpleaños # 7 de la pequeña Victoire hija de Bill y Fleur, será una gran fiesta en la madriguera y todos nos preparamos para eso.

Ronald, apúrate llegaremos tarde- le dijo Hermione a su esposo quien estaba aun en su habitación

Ya, ya Hermione, no llegaremos tarde, son las 8 de la mañana la fiesta inicia a las 5- le dijo Ron con cara somnolienta aun en pijamas saliendo de la habitación

Lose- dijo Hermione con tanta seguridad como siempre- pero le prometí a Ginny y Fleur que las ayudaría

Pero tú no debes de estar haciendo ya ningún esfuerzo- le dijo con reproche Ron

Amor, pero tú sabes que…- no la dejo terminar Ron, porque comenzó hablar

Si, yo se ciertamente que nuestra hija o hijo esta por nacer y que tu no puedes hacer esfuerzos- Ron había llegado hasta su esposa y le estaba hablado cara a cara con las frentes juntas

Esta bien- dijo con voz triste Hermione- pero de todos modos ayudare en algo

Testaruda- comento Ron besando sus labios- que Bill y Harry las ayuden, para eso son sus esposos

Te comerás tus palabras Ronald Weasley, me escuchaste- aseguro Hermione robándole un beso

Esta bien, lo que digas pero ya vámonos porque yo muero de hambre y aseguro que mi bebe también- dijo Ron tocando el vientre de su esposa.

Se apresuraron ambos a tomar polvos Flú para viajar a la madriguera. Al llegar ahí no era una ambiente muy digno de un cumpleaños, el silencio abundaba, cosa que se les hizo muy extraño, cuando entraron a la cocina vieron a Molly haciendo el desayuno y notaron que Arthur no estaba en la casa, se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos visitantes en la casa, así que Ron decidió subir una pequeña maleta con su ropa a su antigua habitación donde dormían y Hermione se acerco a Molly y la abrazo.

Oh querida- dijo Molly con alegría- los estaba esperando, Arthur ha salido desde temprano porque quiere estar de regreso pronto para celebrar con sus nietos

Ya veo, pensé que ya estarían aquí Ginny y Fleur- afirmo Hermione sentándose en la gran mesa de la cocina

Oh si, dijo que vendría un poco mas tarde, que esperaría a que James se duerma para venir y así no de tanta lata- comento Molly riendo viendo a la ventana

Con razón-dijo Hermione- no importa ya estamos aquí para hacerle compañía

Mama tengo hambre, hiciste algo para desayunar- grito Ron bajando las escaleras

Hola hijo, si estoy bien gracias, claro hice tu desayuno favorito se esta calentando- dijo Molly sarcásticamente

En serio?- pregunto Ron alucinado

Claro que no- le contesto Molly- pero si hice desayuno para ustedes

Gracias- dijo Ron alado del desayuno, llamando a un plato con magia hacia el, para servirse un poco

Ron no seas aprovechado- le reprocho Hermione

Oye mama- dijo Ron con algo de miedo- iras a Hogwarts hoy

Si hijo- dijo triste- esperare a que llegue tu hermano y tu padre

Aah eksta bem- dijo Ron con la boca llena

Hola familia- se escucho una voz desde la sala

Abuelita Molly- grito una niña de un largo y lacio cabello pelirrojo, con facciones muy finas parecidas a las de su madre pero con los ojos de su padre

Cielo- dijo Molly abrazándola- Feliz cumpleaños

Gracias- dijo felizmente

En el cuarto de tu padre esta tú regalo en una envoltura azul cielo, Dominique, Louis, acompañen a su hermana y suban sus cosas- les ordeno Molly a los recién llegados

Si abuela- y corrieron los 3 hacia la habitación

Después de un buen rato, se encontraban ya en la casa los Potter, estaban platicando en la cocina Bill, Ron y Harry, quien tenía al pequeño Albus en sus brazos, acerca de sus trabajos, los niños jugaban en el jardín de la madriguera Victoire les decía a sus hermanos que ellos serian los sirvientes de su castillo y a Teddy que seria su príncipe, ya que era su cumpleaños y quería que hagan lo que ella quisiera, mientras en la parte trasera de la madriguera Ginny, Molly, Fleur y una muy grande Hermione arreglaban todo para la fiesta.

Querida no deberías esforzarte tanto- le dijo Molly a Hermione

Esta bien Molly- dijo Hermione- no es ninguna molestia, estoy segura que la bebe esta bien

Ya debe de naceg el o la bebe verdad- cuestiono Fleur

Si esta programada para estas fechas- dijo Hermione tocándose un vientre ya de 9 meses

Albus estará feliz de crecer con un primo de su edad- aseguro Ginny

Ya lo creo- dijo Hermione

Así pasaron toda la mañana hasta el momento de la fiesta, ya eran las 5 todos se habían arreglado algunas familias de magos ya habían llegado con sus hijos que se encontraban corriendo por todo el jardín

Hegmione, hegmione- llamo Fleur

Fleur, que pasa- pregunto Hermione

Ven, necesito decirte algo a solas- dijo con voz baja

Está bien- dijo levantándose de una silla junto a Charlotte Bines amiga de ella y Fleur que trabaja en el ministerio- permíteme un momento Charlotte

Ya dentro de la casa, donde solo se encontraba Audrey con la pequeña Lucy a la que le acomodaba el vestido, George que quería volver a Hogwarts y Harry que bajaba con un James recién bañado.

Escucha Hegmione, la semana pasada, encontré a un viejo amigo en el callejón Diagon, nos pusimos a hablag de nuestras vidas, y entrge platica y platica, lo invite al cumpleaños de Victoire junto a sus 4 hijos ya que es divogciado- dijo Fleur con voz de preocupación

Entiendo, tienes miedo de que Bill se ponga celoso- dijo Hermione

No Hegmione, no tengo miedo pog Bill, tengo miedo pog Ron- empezó a ponerse nerviosa- vegas esa pegsona es Victog Krum

Oh- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular Hermione

Espego no te moleste y no te cause pogbemas- dijo Fleur

Esta bien, no te preocupes, gracias por avisarme- dicho esto Fleur se fue de la sala y salió al patio, Hermione se sentó en el sillón pensativa hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

Amor, estas bien- pregunto Ron angustiado sabiendo las circunstancias del bebe- te sientes mal

No para nada- afirmo Hermione- estoy muy bien, solo ya me había cansado, ya sabes el peso

Espero realmente sea eso- dijo Ron inseguro

Lo es- aseguro Hermione, se levanto y lo beso. Ron correspondió el beso y de un beso dulce pasaron a un beso apasionado hasta que alguien los interrumpió

Porque siempre tengo que verlos haciendo eso- se cuestiono Harry- Ron necesito hablar contigo, Hermione nos permitirías- pregunto con temor

Claro Harry- dijo Hermione de buena gana, tomando de la mano al pequeño James que iba al lado de su padre

Ron, Kingsley me envió un patronus- le dijo a Ron- nos necesita urgentemente en el ministerio, hubo una fuga en Azkaban y necesita a todos sus aurores

Pero Harry, es el cumpleaños de Victoire, nos dieron el día libre, Bill no me lo perdonara- dijo Ron quejándose

Lo se- afirmo Harry- le dije lo mismo, pero Kingsley cree que fue algún ex mortifago, ya que la mitad de los fugitivos fueron leales a Voldemort

Ya veo- comento Ron- ahora entiendo, esta bien iré, solo déjame avisarle a Hemione

Si no tardes- dijo Harry- te espero aquí

Ron se levanto y se dirigió a su esposa que se encontraba hablando con Angelina la cual al dejar sola a Hermione salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Que le pasa a Angelina- pregunto Ron

Esta preocupada por George, así que ira a verlo a Hogwarts y me pidió que si podía cuidar mientras a Fred y Roxanne- le conto Hermione a Ron

Oh esta bien- dijo Ron- Hermione Kingsley me necesita en una misión

Ronald- se quejo Hermione

Lo se, se lo dije a Harry, pero me dijo que es urgente- le informo a Hermione

Está bien- dijo Hermione sin tener otra opción- solo cuídate y por favor regresa pronto

Lo hare te lo aseguro- la beso y desapareció

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde el inicio de la fiesta Hermione y Ginny platicaban mientras veían a varios niños jugar, Fleur y Bill servían la comida por medio de hechizos, Molly paseaba en sus brazos a Albus a quien le enseñaba unos adornos de unas mariposas y dragones que Charlie había hecho aparecer.

Mira aun llega mas gente- comento Ginny señalando a 4 niños que habían entrado con cara muy seria los 3 niños de eran de cabello negro y la única niña era rubia con unos rizos bastante alborotados

Ay por Dios- dijo Hemione viendo al hombre que venia detrás de ellos

Hermione, es Victor Krum- aseguro Ginny

Ya se- dijo Hermione

Tu lo invitaste- pregunto Ginny con descaro y riéndose

Obvio no Ginny- dijo Hermione enfadada, dándole la espalda al recién llegado- Fleur lo invito, me lo dijo, me lo advirtió por Ron y es mucha suerte que no este aquí

No planeas decirle a mi hermano que vino- refuto indignada Ginny

No, no claro que le pienso decir, es solo que si estuviera se pondría muy celoso- dijo pensativa

Tienes razón, Ron s la persona mas celosa del mundo-dijo Ginny volteando enseguida ya que una pequeña manita jalaba de su vestido (era blanco y corto, con bordados negros, con un delgado cinturón café a la cintura, era bastante bonito; llevaba su cabello largo, lacio y pelirrojo como siempre)

Mama- dijo una pequeña voz- aga

Oh James tienes sed amor- le dijo Ginny a su hijo mayor

Chi- contesto jalando la mano de su madre

Hermione ahora vuelvo, iré a darle agua a James y a ver a Albus, aunque se que con Charlie esta bien- dijo Ginny levantándose

Está bien- afirmo Hermione viendo que Ginny se alejaba, y volteando a ver a los hijos de George que Angelina le había encargado, Fred era tan hiperactivo como su padre corría de un lado a otro junto a Molly y Louis, mientras la pequeña Roxanne jugaba con Lucy y otras niñas en las flores con algunos trucos de crecimiento o cosas así que George le había dado de la tienda de Sortilegios. Estaba apunto de ir junto Audrey cuando alguien la tomo por sorpresa.

Hermione- pronuncio con voz bastante gruesa

Victor, que sorpresa- dijo viendo e todas direcciones

Igual lo digo, mucho tiempo sin verte, y por lo visto estas casada y todo, veo que viene un bebe – dijo Victor con rostro serio y señalando su vientre

Am si, años sin vernos diría yo, y si estoy casada- menciono tocando su vientre

Ya veo, espero que Potter te trate bien, igual yo me case, pero me divorcie hace poco, la muy desdichada me dejo a los 4 niños a mi cargo, ahora vivo con una amiga muy cercana, pero no somos nada- dijo Victor atrayendo la atención de Hermione

O no te equivocas no me case con Harry para nada el es mi mejor amigo y se caso con Ginny Weasley, que mal que te hallas divorciado teniendo 4 hijos que mantener ninguna razón es justificable para los niños claro, pero seguro ustedes tenían sus razones y optaron por lo mejor para ellos- comento Hermione nerviosa

Entonces supongo que tu esposo no esta aquí, si no estarías con el, si es una lastima por mis hijos pero ahora ellos son mas felices sin embargo les hace falta una mama- comento Victor en doble sentido- es mas te los voy a presentar

En ese momento llamo a sus hijos y 4 niños llegaron hasta allí corriendo, Hermione se sentía muy incomoda, había entendido el punto de Victor y no hallaba el momento para decirle que era es una Weasley.

Bien Hermione ellos son mis hijos Connor- dijo señalando a un niño de cabello negro de unos 6 años- el es Donovan – señalando a un niño muy parecido al otro solo que de 5 años- ella es mi princesa Jenna- señalando a la única rubia de 4 años – y por ultimo Maximus – abrazando a un pequeño de 3 años, todos ellos tenían unos ojos color café claro- niños saluden a su tal ves próxima madre

Tendremos otro hermanito-pregunto la niña al ver el gran vientre de Hermione

Oh no pequeña- se apresuro a decir Hermione- no le hagan caso a su padre, no sabe lo que dice- dijo con un tono enfadado y volteando a ver de mala gana a Victor

En ese momento un llanto la saco de la escena con Victor, volteo enseguida a ver y vio a la pequeña Roxanne llorando

Oh no, permítanme un momento- y se dirigió a la pequeña, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo ya que se veía obligada a volver

Roxanne que te paso- le pregunto a su sobrina mientras la ayudaba a pararse ya que se había caído y tenía un raspón en la rodilla

Codia con Luty y me topete con eto y cai- dijo con una voz llorosa señalando una piedra

Ten cuidado pequeña- le dijo haciendo un conjuro para desaparecer la herida y dándole un beso en la frente- ven vamos con tu abuelo

Le dijo tomando a la pequeña niña de su mano y llevándola junto a Arthur que se encontraba hablando con gente del ministerio, pero al notar a Roxanne decidió sentarla en sus piernas y seguir platicando con ellos, en cuanto a Hermione volvió con Victor por educación

Es tu hija- señalando a la morena ya que el cabello de la niña era un castaño caramelo no llegaba a pelirrojo y el color de su piel no era tan clara, sin embargo tenia unos hermosos ojos azules como herencia Weasley- no se parece a ti

No, es mi sobrina, es hija de George Weasley y Angelina- comento Hermione

Ya veo- dijo Krum- es tu sobrina, entonces tu también perteneces a la familia

Si, me case con Ronald- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Con el cara de bobo Weasley- rio Krum

No lo insultes, y mucho menos en mi cara- refunfuño Hermione

Como quieras- dijo- creo que me iré ya es bastante tarde

Si será lo mejor- comento Hermione

Nos volveremos a ver- dijo con una sonrisa- y dile a tu esposo que le mando saludos

Hermione no contesto y vio como Victor se fue a despedir de Fleur, estaba tan enojada con el comportamiento de este, que no tenia ganas de nada sin embargo fue junto Ginny para pasarla bien ya que una fiesta familiar terminaba tardísimo sobre todo en la madriguera.

Por la noche todos estaban ya durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, Ginny dormía con Albus y James ya que Harry no había vuelto, mientras tanto Hermione igual dormía en la antigua habitación de Ron. Harry y Ron llegaron como a las 3 de la madrugada a la madriguera, y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Harry entro a la habitación de Ginny y vio a esta sentada en la cama con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos tomando leche y a James a un lado de ella durmiendo

Llegaste- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny

Si fue mas fácil de lo que creímos- aseguro Harry depositando un beso en su esposa- muero de sueño

Duerme amor, mañana platicamos- le dijo Ginny con dulzura a Harry

Gracias, te amo- le dijo poniéndose del otro lado de la cama dejando en medio a James

Yo igual te amo- le dijo Ginny con una linda mirada

Mientras tanto Ron entraba a su habitación y vio a Hermione durmiendo en su cama.

Se ve tan hermosa- se dijo para si

Se acostó junto a ella, toco su vientre y luego le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione, para acomodarse detrás de ella y la abrazo por la espalda

Los amo- dijo Ron

Nosotros igual te amamos- dijo entre sueños Hermione

Ron sonrió por lo que dijo su esposa se acomodo y callo profundamente dormido.

Espero el fanfic halla sido de su agrado

Dejen reviews porfaa para saber que les pareció

Aquí les dejo los vestidos que usaron Hermione y Ginny (luego los pondré en mi perfil junto con los de la fam. El dia de la fiesta :D)

**Graciaas x LEEER!**

Vestido Ginny

.

Vestido Hermione (el ultimo)


	2. Little Rose

**Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, es muy tierno a mi parecer, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Espero comenten y dejen reviews.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Jk. Rowling *exceptuando algunos de mi invención***

**Cap#2  
"Little Rose"**

Se escuchaba movimiento en la madriguera, siempre había gente allí, si no lo hubiera dejaría de ser madriguera, eran como las 11 de la mañana Charlie se encontraba de vacaciones, por lo que se estaba quedando en la madriguera, estaba dentro de la casa junto con James jugando unos pequeños dragones de juguete encantados, mientras Molly dormía a Albus y platicaba con Hermione en la sala, Harry y Ginny habían salido rumbo al ministerio, en el jardín se encontraba Ron, a quien George le había dado el día libre, que jugaba con Fred y Teddy en pequeñas escobas voladoras que no se elevaban a mas de 1 metro.

Fred cuidado- dijo Ron al pequeño que iba a estrellarse en un árbol

Tio, cuando me enseñaras a hacer un patronus-pregunto Teddy- Harry no me quiere enseñar

Lo siento Teddy pero si Harry no te enseña, yo menos- le explico- aun estás chico, te prometo que cuando vallas a Hogwarts te enseño

Que et un patonum- pregunto Fred

Es un súper encantamiento y el de cada uno es representado por un animal diferente- explico Teddy con emoción- espero que el mío sea un lobo

Yo quedo un león- dijo Fred

Estoy seguro que cuando lo hagan tendrán esos animales- recordando al padre de Teddy y a su difunto hermano Fred al cual siempre lo recordaran como un héroe.

Mientras tanto dentro de la madriguera Charlie le hacia fiestas a James quien corría de un lado a otro, y platicaba con Hermione mientras Molly cocinaba.

Ahora vuelvo saldré a ver a Ron- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, cuando al llegar al marco de la puerta de la sala sintió un fuerte dolor.

Por Merlín- dijo Hermione seguido por un grito ahogado

James se asusto y corrió a ver a su tía, Charlie y Molly aparecieron enseguida

Querida estas bien- pregunto Molly con preocupación

Creo que no mama- comento Charlie señalando el agua debajo los pies de Hermione

Creo que se me ha roto la fuente- dijo agarrándose el vientre y con preocupación

RONALD- grito la Sra. Weasley a su hijo menor, enseguida entro Ron corriendo por la puerta, seguido de los 2 pequeños

Que pasa- pregunto con preocupación

Tu esposa ha roto fuente le dijo Charlie a Ron quien veía que Molly la ayudaba a caminar hacia un sillón

Ron se quedo perplejo no sabia que hacer, estaba asustado y preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

RONALD- lo saco una voz de sus pensamientos. Hermione le grito tan fuerte que se asusto

Tranquila, en un momento estaremos en San Mungo- le dijo a su esposa

En segundos aparecieron Ron y Hermione en San Mungo seguidos por Charlie

Mi esposa va dar a luz- dijo Ron a una medimaga

Ahora mismo la pasaremos a un cuarto para examinarla- le dijo la medimaga a Ron llevándose a Hermione

Y mientras yo que hago- le pregunto confundido Ron a la mujer

Usted quédese aquí, ahora le informamos que pasa- dijo yéndose

Que hago Charlie- le pregunto confundido a su hermano

No lo se, por eso no me case- le dijo con una sonrisa- supongo que le podrías avisar al resto de la familia

Tienes razón, gracias- dijo Ron, encaminándose para hacer un patronum el cual le llegaría a Harry, George, Bill, Percy y a su padre, diciéndoles que Hermione estaba en el hospital.

Minutos después aparecieron Harry y Ginny, junto con Molly y Arthur, George y Bill.

Charlie hijo, como esta Hermione, y Ron- pregunto la Sra. Weasley preocupada a su hijo.

Están bien mama- respondió- Ron acaba de entrar con ella, donde están mis sobrinos- pregunto

Se quedaron en casa con Percy, Audrey y Angelina- contesto Bill

Mama, creo que deben de ir a ver a los señores Granger, querrán estar aquí en el nacimiento de su primer nieto- dijo Ginny a su madre

Tienes razón cielo-comento la Sra. Weasley ordenando a Arthur que los valla a buscar y los lleve a San Mungo.

Listo para perder Potter- George le dijo a Harry riéndose

Calla, aun no sabes quien ganara- reprocho Harry

Han apostado sin mí- pregunto Charlie

Y a mi me dejan atrás- grito Bill

Harry asegura que será un niño- dijo George

Yo estoy de acuerdo con el- comento Bill

Por primera vez te equivocas Bill- empezó Charlie- será una niña

Aja- dijo George- alguien que me apoya, yo estoy con Charlie

Bien entonces- comenzó a decir Bill- apostaremos 20 galeones 10 para cada uno

Me parece bien- dijo Potter

Trato hecho- dijeron Charlie y George con una sonrisa

Chicos no empiecen de nuevo con apuestas- los regaño Molly

Muy tarde mama- dijo George- ya lo hicimos

No olviden que pasó la última vez que lo hicieron- recordó Molly

FLASH BACK

_Apuesto 10 galeones a que Roxanne saco los ojos de George- dijo Ron_

_Yo entro y apuesto que serán tan oscuros como los de su madre- dijo Bill_

_No sean tan infantiles y dejen de apostar – dijo Hermione_

_Controla a tu esposa- dijo riendo Charlie a Ron_

_Cállate- le dijo Ron a Charlie_

_Louis igual esta por nacer – recordó Ginny_

_Hermanita, me gusta como piensas- dijo George_

_Soy una Weasley- les recordó con orgullo_

_Con mi hijo no se metan- reprocho Bill_

_Tu calla Bill, que ya te has metido con mi pequeña- argumento George enfadado_

_Está bien, está bien- dijo este_

_Bien entonces será así- dijo Percy levantándose del sillón- se harán 2 grupos los que opinan que Roxanne tendrá los ojos de George de este lado y los que creen que serán como los de Angelina de este lado- seguido Ron, Ginny, Harry y Charlie apostaron por George, mientras Percy, Bill, Audrey y George por que serán como los de Angelina._

_Bien, serán 40 galeones 10 a cada quien- dijo Charlie_

_Trato- gritaron todos_

_Momento- los interrumpió Arthur- porque hacen apuestas sin mi_

_Arthur- lo regaño Molly_

_Lo siento querida, pero es interesante esto- dijo junto a sus hijos viendo que Molly ponía cara de enfado y se sentaba junto con Hermione que los veían con cara de "infantiles"_

_Lo siento papa, ya hemos apostado- dijo Bill_

_Pero aun nos falta apostar por Louis- recordó Ron_

_Será los que crean que Louis será si Louis tiene tantas pecas como los Weasley o tan alvino como Fleur- dijo Percy_

_Ginny decidió no participar, así que los que estuvieron a favor de Weasley fueron Bill, Charlie, Arthur y Ron, y los que estuvieron a favor de Fleur fueron Audrey, Percy, George y Harry_

_Será por la misma cantidad- dijo Harry_

_Hecho- dijeron todos, sin haberse dado cuenta que Angelina y Fleur los estaban escuchando_

_George han apostado sobre Roxanne- dijo Angelina molesta_

_No amor, para nada- mintió George_

_De verdad- pregunto Angelina- supongo entonces que esto no te molestara entonces __**Rictusempra!- **__exclamo Angelina, provocando que George no dejara de reírse, y que sus hermanos estallaran a carcajadas viendo la escena_

_Tu no te quedags atags William Weasley- dijo molesta Fleur – __**Tarantallegra **__– pronuncio moviendo su varita_

_Merlín, esto es mejor que apostar- dijo Ron_

_Calla, Ronald no es gracioso que apuesten cosas así- refuto Hermione_

_Amor, por favor, es divertido- dijo riéndose_

_Así, eso crees- dijo____molesta- __**Palalingua –**__ agito su varita, provocando que Ron dejara de hablar por un rato_

_Todo el resto de la familia, veía divertidos aquella escena de parejas_

FIN FLASHBACK

Si mama, pero eso ya ha pasado- dijo George

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación del hospital donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron.

Sra. Weasley, le informo que la manera de parto es tan igual a la de los muggles, el ser bruja no le ayuda en nada- dijo un medimaga

Eso lo se- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño, ya que un contracción la invadía e nuevo

Disculpe cuando nacerá- pregunto Ron, bastante nervioso

Falta poco –dijo- no se desespere

Pues yo si- grito Hermione

Calma amor- dijo Ron tomando su mano

Que me cale- dijo Hermione irónicamente- por tu culpa estoy así, y ni siquiera estoy en labor de parto – le dijo

Bien Sra. Weasley, esa molestia la ayudo en algo- dijo la medimaga- ahora ya esta completamente lista – dicho esto la trasladaron a la sala de partos junto con Ron

Usted decide Sr. Weasley si quedarse o salir- le dijeron

Me quedo- respondió valientemente Ron, mientras le daban ropa para entrar

Todo saldrá bien – le dijo a Hermione tomando su mano

Gracias- dijo Hermione con una mueca y clavando sus uñas en la mano de Ron

El trabajo de parto empezó, Ron tenia cara de horror al ver cada vez que Hermione gritaba de dolor, el también ponía cara adolorida ya que las uñas eran enterradas en su mano sin compasión, Ron llego a pensar que eso era algo horrible y había entendido al fin la cara de sus hermanos y de Harry cuando le decían que tenia que ser valiente y que no le tenia que importar todo lo que le gritaba su esposa, al contrario darle ánimos; por momento recordaba cuando Bellatrix torturo a Hermione en casa de los Malfoy y sentía impotencia, quería librarla en ese momento del dolor, pero sabia que era imposible, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un llanto lo saco de ellos y en ese momento se dio cuenta que todo el dolor, había valido la pena y que ese era el momento mas maravilloso que había vivido.

Felicidades, son padres de una hermosa niña- les dijo un medimago entregándole a Hermione a la pequeña

Ron, mira- le dijo Hermione jalándole la manga- es hermosa

Lo es- dijo Ron aturdidamente feliz- se parece tanto a ti

No seas tonto- menciono Hermione con una sonrisa- es muy parecida a ti tiene el color de tu cabello, es toda una Weasley- dijo con lagrimas

Pero es tan bella como su madre- dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente a la bebe

Oh Ron- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Te amo- le dijo- gracias por hacerme tan feliz

Yo igual te amo- le dijo Hermione dándole un coto beso en sus labios

Momentos después trasladaron a Hermione a otra habitación, llevaron a la bebe junto con ella, la envolvieron en una pequeña sabana y la pusieron en una cuna que se movía mediante magia; Ron salió rumbo a la sala de espera donde pudo ver a varios pelirrojos sentados esperando.

Soy padre, ya soy papa- susurraba para si mismo

Miren ahí viene Ronnie- dijo Charlie

Soy padre, de una hermosa niña- dijo Ron felizmente

Oh cielo, felicidades- menciono la Sra. Weasley corriendo hacia su hijo y abrazándolo

Como esta mi hija, Ronald- pregunto la Sra. Granger

Perfectamente bien- sonrió Ron

Asi que es una niña no Ron? – pregunto George

Si- dijo felizmente

Ganamos Charlie- le dijo George a su hermano

Ya lo creo- dijo el felizmente

Cállense bobos- dijo Ginny corriendo a abrazar a su hermano- Felicidades Ron ya eres papa

Todos lo felicitaron poco a poco, y cuando llego el momento de las visitas pasaron de 2 en dos primero Arthur y Molly, seguidos por los Señores Weasley, los jóvenes Weasley llamaron a sus esposas para pasar a ver a Hermione, mientras unos entraban otros salían para volver a la madriguera a cuidar a los niños, los últimos en pasar fueron Harry y Ginny.

Hola Hermione- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny

Hola- dijo sonriendo débilmente- gracias por venir

No nos agradezcas nada- dijo Harry

Es bellísima- prosiguió Ginny- se parece mucho a ti Hermione

Gracias Ginny- volvió a decir Hermione

Puedo cargarla- dijo Ginny observándola

Claro- dijo Ron, levantando a la bebe de su cuna y dándosela a su hermana.

Harry, Ginny- comenzó Hermione- Ron y yo tenemos algo que decirles – dijo haciéndole un gesto a Ron para que prosiguiera

Queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de la pequeña- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Ron, eso es muy significativo- dijo Harry

Para nada, eres nuestro mejor amigo, Ginny es mi hermanita y la mejor amiga de Hermione y nos eligieron padrinos de James, es lo menos que podemos hacer- argumento Ron con una sonrisa.

Después de una larga plática Harry y Ginny se fueron, ya que habían dejado mucho tiempo solos a James y Albus, Ron se quedo con Hermione.

Como la llamaremos- dijo Hermione

El nombre que ya habías planeado es perfecto para ella- comento Ron

Rose?- cuestiono Hermione

Claro, es tan hermosa como una bella flor- dijo Ron sonriéndole a su esposa quien tenía en brazos a la pequeña

Rose Weasley- dijo Hermione- suena hermoso

Combina con ella- aumentó Ron, mientras miraba a su esposa quien le sonreía a la pequeña que ya había abierto sus ojitos que los tenia tan azules como su padre.

Las amo- dijo Ron besando a su esposa

Y nosotras a ti- le contesto Hermione devolviéndole el beso

La noche llego, Ron se quedo a velar el sueño de su esposa e hija, quienes estaban durmiendo, Ron se acomodo en un sillón al lado de la cama de Hermione y allí se quedo dormido, la noche paso y cuando despertó Hermione, noto que su esposo ya no estaba y vio que la pequeña estaba profundamente dormida en la pequeña cuna que se movía con magia; volteo a ver hacia un lado había un hermoso ramo de flores de varios colores, vio una tarjeta sobresaliente en el, la tarjeta brillaba y tenia un dibujo de una cigüeña con un bebe que se movía alrededor de esta, a Hermione se le hizo muy tierno y sin duda pensó que Ron se lo había dado.

Se estiro para tomar la tarjeta y al abrirla se llevo una gran sorpresa

_Querida Hermione, espero te encuentres bien  
me e enterado que tu hijo nació  
ojala no te molestes, por este detalle  
recuerda pronto nos volveremos a ver  
mi corazón es tuyo!.  
atte: Krum_

Que descaro- se dijo a si misma Hermione

Como están mis dos princesas- entro Ron preguntándole a su esposa

Hola amor, muy bien y tu – dijo viendo a Ron

Quien mando eso- pregunto – fue de la familia?

Lamento decirte que no- empezó Hermione- fue una persona descarada que no tiene vergüenza

No me digas- dijo irónicamente

Si, Ron- dijo Hermione- por favor no te pongas celoso, sabes que tu eres el único y que….

Lo se amor, tranquila- Ron empezaba a hablar- es un momento muy feliz para mi, como para ponerme celoso de un idiota como Krum ya luego hablaremos de de ese

Te amo- dijo Hermione

Y yo a ti - dijo Ron- les traje algo – continuo Ron mostrándole a Hermione un pequeño guardapelo en forma de corazón con una foto animada de su boda dentro; en otra pequeña cajita había un pulso muy pequeño- es para Rose- dijo Ron sacando su varita y agitándola de tal forma que en la pequeña placa apareció grabado el nombre de Rose Weasley

Son bellísimos- se apresuro Hermione

Como ustedes- dijo besando a su esposa y tomando a su hija en brazos.

El día paso y el momento de regresar a su casa había llegado, habían sido días muy cansados así que decidieron ir directo a esta para descansar por completo, entraron a la habitación de la pequeña que tenia colores rojo y amarillo como Gryffindor ya que al no saber que era, decidieron poner colores para ambos, colocaron a la pequeña en una cuna y la hechizaron ara que se moviera de un lado a otro y colocaron un pequeño móvil al que le pusieron sonido, salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la suya para descansar.

**Que les pareció?**

**Espero les halla gustado  
Comenten porfavor  
Dejen reviews y digan que les pareció**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER(:**


	3. Zonko's, 2do encuentro!

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo  
Disculpe la tardanza pero no tengo mucho tiempo y ahora estoy en exámenes,  
prometo subir pronto otro capi.  
Disfruten y espero les guste mucho**

**Cap# 3  
"Zonko´s"**

Habían ya pasado algunos meses desde el nacimiento de Rose, hasta ahora la mas pequeña de la familia, era invierno pronto el pequeño Albus cumpliría 2 años, la mañana era algo fría pero no insoportable, la casa en Grimmuald Place de los Potter seguía en silencio, todos dormían dentro exceptuando ala joven madre de cabellos pelirrojos quien arrullaba al pequeño de la familia en la habitación de este.

Shh, pequeño duerme de nuevo- dijo cargando a su bebe, quien se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo, caminaba alrededor de la habitación observaba las paredes, en una de ellas había un pequeño oso azul que se movía y al lado de este había una fotografía del día del nacimiento de Albus donde se veía una Ginny con un bebe en brazos sonriendo, junto a Harry quien constantemente volteaba hacia a su esposa. Siguió caminando ya con Albus dormido salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de su primogénito quien ya estaba despierto y sorprendentemente estaba aun acostado en su cama jugando con un oso sin hacer ruido.

Hola amor- dijo cariñosamente Ginny- dormiste bien- le pregunto acercándose

Chi- contesto el pequeño James- Mamá

Que paso pequeño- pregunto Ginny sentándose junto a el

Papá?- pregunto

Durmiendo- empezó Ginny- vamos a hacer el desayuno y luego lo vamos a despertar te parece?

Si- dijo James

Bajaron las escaleras de sus cuartos y se dirigieron a la cocina había algunos platos sucios, asi que Ginny agito su varita para que se empezaran a lavar, puso a Albus en un pequeño corral mientras James corría por la casa con una pequeña escoba y luego ella prosiguió a hace el desayuno, al terminar volvió a agitar la varita puso los platos y se dirigió a su hijo mayor, tomando al pequeño del corral.

James, vamos con papá- al escucharlo el niño no lo dudo 2 veces y salió disparado junto a su madre. Una vez ya en la habitación de Ginny y Harry

Papaaa- entro gritando un James subiéndose a la cama

Hola hijito- dijo un muy adormilado Harry

Buenos días dormilón- desde el marco de la puerta dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y con Albus en brazos

Buenos días familia- dijo Harry sentándose y dándole un beso en la frente a James que estaba casi encima de el. Ginny se acercaba a la cama

Ya prepare el desayuno- dijo Ginny sentándose y poniendo a Albus sobre la cama

El desayuno puede esperar- dijo Harry besando a tu esposa

Tu crees- pregunto Ginny correspondiendo el beso de su estuvieron un minuto besándose pero una vocecita los saco de ese momento

Papa- dijo de nuevo James

Osaste interrumpir a tus padres pequeño- dijo Harry al pequeño, quien ponía carita de asustado- me las pagaras- continuo Harry tomando a su hijo y haciéndole cosquillas provocando unas grandes carcajadas que despertaron a Albus

Harry Potter- dijo Ginny- despertaste a tu hijo

Tranquila Ginevra- dijo seductoramente Harry- bajemos con nuestros hijos a desayunar- se puso de pie y cargo a Albus

Bajaron y Ginny sirvió el desayuno con algo de magia, estuvieron platicando y comiendo vieron a sus hijos jugar pronto James cumpliría 2 años, y Albus 1 a sus 10 meses ya daba algunos pasitos, mayormente gateaba y se entretenía con James.

Ginny, iré hoy al ministerio- anuncio Harry- ya sabes como es Kingsley

Esta bien, sabes que no me molesta- empezó a decir- sabes la próxima semana vuelvo a mis entrenamientos

Lo se- dijo Harry tomando un poco de jugo

Oye yo iré a Gringotts, para luego ire a Hogsmade, quiero comprar unos dulces para Navidad, algunos regalos y visitare a Ron y George en Zonko´s, hoy es día de corte y George estará por allá- informo Ginny a su esposo

Llevaras a los niños o los dejaras en la madriguera- pregunto Harry

Los llevare- afirmo

Me parece bien amor- contesto Harry

Así paso la mañana cada quien s dirigió a donde debía Harry al ministerio y Ginny a Hogsmade al llegar allí el lugar estaba bastante abarrotado de gente, todos comprando para Navidad, definitivamente eran una de las mejores fechas para el pueblo; al caminar entre la gente constantemente la detenían para firmar alguna foto o algo así del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, le pedían alguna foto de ella, y le preguntaban constantemente por su esposo, mimaban a sus hijos y los chuleaban, a duras penas llego a Honeydukes con ellos para comprar dulces por montones y darle una paleta a James que se había empezado a engentar; terminaron y se dirigieron a Zonko's donde estarían sus hermanos y donde la habían invitado a comer. Al entrar a la tienda noto que había bastante gente, era una buena opción regalar a los jóvenes artículos de bromas, soltó la mano de James ya que el pequeño conocía el lugar de pies a cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

Tsiooo- dijo James corriendo hacia un pelirrojo en el mostrador

Hola pequeño James- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo- y tu mamá

Allí- dijo señalándola

Hola Ginny- dijo el joven

Hola Ron- saludo su hermana- le dije a George que vendría a Hogsmade y me ha invitado a comer

Si, lo se- dijo moviendo una caja- Angelina esta arriba preparando algo de comer junto con Roxanne y Fred y George esta haciendo un inventario igual arriba.

Quien se ha quedado en Sortilegios Weasley – pregunto Ginny

Una nueva empleada Isabella Lancaster – dijo Ron- tengo entendido que es pariente lejana de Angelina, aquí esta Lee, así que podre estar con ustedes- continuo tomando en brazos a Albus

Subiré a ver a George- dijo Ginny

Está bien, yo ahora subo- informo Ron, dándole a Albus a su mama

James, deja eso- regaño Ginny a su hijo quien tocaba todo- vamos a subir con tío George y con Fred

Chii- dijo el pequeño, quien corrió a su madre

Ginny subió junto con sus hijos, la parte de arriba era una mini casa tenia de todo pero el espacio era reducido, Ron se quedo abajo tenia que terminar de ver algunas cosas, aparte que la tienda tenia mucha gente, caminaba de u lado a otro, estaba impaciente por que llegara la hora de cerrar, estaba desesperado por ver a Hermione y sobre todo a su pequeña Rose, cuando de pronto un pequeño llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos volteo a todas partes para escuchar de donde provenía, hasta que pudo ver a un pequeña de cabello rubio bastante enmarañado, con ojos tan chocolatosos como el lodo, sin embargo los tenia rojos de tanto llorar.

Pequeña, estás bien- pregunto acercándose a la niña

No- decía negando con su cabecita. A Ron se le hacia tan conocido ese gesto y ese llanto, también las facciones, sin embargo le preocupaba la niña

Porque lloras- le pregunto

No encuento a mami- dijo tallándose sus ojos- entamos y ella dijo que el que iba a ser mi papi estaba aquí, peo dedepente no la vi y me asute. Quiero a mi mami- exclamo la pequeña

Como te llamas- pregunto Ron agachándose junto a la pequeña y volteando a todas partes buscando a alguien con el cabello similar al de ella. Sabia que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde

Babette, tengo 4 años- dijo sonriendo

Eres muy bonita, Babette- dijo junto a ella- ya veras que pronto encontraremos a tu mami

Gatias – dijo la pequeña

Como se llama tu mami, tal ves así sea mas fácil encontrarla- dijo tomándole la mano a la niña

Lavender, Lavender Brown- dijo sonriendo

_Ay no!-_pensó Ron –Y tu papi Babette- pregunto nervioso y soltado a la niña

Nu tengo- dijo triste- mami dice que posiblemente conoceré a un papi sustituto aquí

Ya veo- Ron se estaba arrepintiendo por preguntarle eso a la pobre niña, la había puesto mas triste de lo que estaba

Quero a mi mama- dijo con un puchero la niña

Vamos por mi hermana, ella te ayudara a buscarla- Ron jalaba a la pequeña casi de mala gana. Pero no contaba que en el camino tan corto hasta las escaleras de la tienda encontraría a la mama de aquella niña rubia.

Mamá- grito corriendo hacia ella Babette

Donde estabas amor, te estaba buscando- pregunto la rubia a su hija

Me quede ahí, cuando voltee no tabas, y ete hombe me ayudo a encontate- dijo de la mano se su madre

Ya veo- dijo volteando a ver al susodicho – RON! – exclamo con sorpresa

No me digas- dijo este- conoces perfectamente el lugar y que trabajo aquí

Lo se- empezó a decir esta- pero quería que mi pequeña te conociera, a ti y la tienda y Hogsmade, no suele salir mucho fuera de Londres, donde vivimos.

Por eso al no verte enseguida arma mucho alboroto- dijo reclamándole

Es una niña es normal- le contesto a Ron

Tienes razón- dijo recordando a su hija- que te trae por aquí

Ya te he dicho, vine para que Babette conozca, aparte a parte te quería conocer- dijo sin vergüenza

Para ver si conseguía papá?- pregunto indignado

Veo que Babette a hablado mas de la cuenta- dijo observando a la pequeña quien veía artículos de la tienda

Que le ha pasado a su padre?- pregunto Ron

No se quien es- dijo apenada

Como va a ser posible Lavender- dijo con reproche Ron

No lo se Ronald, paso en una fiesta, había muchos magos y brujas, estaban tu y Hermione y toda tu familia, me dio mucha envidia pensé que lo había superado después de la batalla, pero me di cuenta que no, tenia celos y había muchas bebidas todas diferentes, creo que todas las probé, lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar bailando con alguien, después desperté en mi apartamento y al mes resulte embarazada- dijo con desgana- todo fue tu culpa.

Mi culpa, por Merlín Lavender, nosotros terminamos desde 6 año- dijo con cara de desagrado

Tú me enamoraste – dijo ella

Tú me besaste primero, yo siempre he estado enamorado de Hermione- Ron estaba a punto de colapsar de rabia- entonces realmente a que viniste?

Me he dado cuenta que hace casi un año, Hermione no aparece por aquí, llegue a la conclusión que seguramente ya no esta con ella, así que decidí venir y traer a Babette podrías ser un buen padre para ella- dijo ilusamente

Te equivocas- empezó Ron- si Hermione no venia era por seguridad, acabamos de tener una hija para tu información y la amo tanto como a su madre, nunca en mi vida he tomado una mejor decisión que casarme con ella.

Yo pensé…- dijo sorprendida sin podre continuar porque Ron se adelanto

Pensaste mal, averigua bien las cosas antes- dijo un Ron enfadado- tu hija tal ves necesite un padre, pero definitivamente no soy yo.

Eres un insensible- dijo de mala gana Lavender

Yo?- pregunto irónicamente Ron- por favor Lavender tu eres una descarada.

Lamentaras haberlo dicho _Won won –_dijo Lavender enfatizando esas palabras

No me digas de esa manera, no eres quien- reprocho Ron

Lo se, pero escúchalo bien, te arrepentirás de muchas cosas- amenazo ésta- vámonos Babbi – llamo a su hija

Pero mami- dijo la pequeña- quelo unos cantos dulces así- señalo unos dulces vomitivos sin saber para que son realmente

No amor- dijo Lavender- esos no son comestibles son de juguete- le mintió a su hija para no comprarle aquellas bromas

Uh- exclamo triste la pequeña- Hasta luego señor- dijo refiriéndose a Ron

Adiós pequeña- dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida

Adiós Ron, nos veremos pronto- dijo Lavender con una sonrisa

Espero y no- susurro para si mientras las veía alejarse. Subió las escaleras dejando a cargo a Lee Jordan, su familia se encontraba arriba George y Ginny platicaban, Angelina agitaba su varita para servir platos, lavarlos, entre otras cosas; los niños jugaban con algunos juguetes encantados de Fred y Roxanne, mientras Albus dormía en una pequeña cama junto a una ventana.

Te has demorado mucho Ron- dijo Ginny

Lo se, pero hay clientes muy molestosos- dijo de mala gana

Ya veo, Ronnie se peleo con un cliente seguro- dijo burlonamente George

George calla, no te burles- reprimió Angelina

Ya comieron?- pregunto ignorando los comentarios

Solo los niños, nosotros te esperamos- dijo Ginny

Gracias- contesto este

Angelina termino de servir todo, dejo a un lado su varita y se sentó junto a su esposo, Ginny y Ron estaban frente a ello, todos comenzaron a comer entre risas y platicas, comentaban mucho la próxima cena de navidad, definitivamente era la fecha favorita de los Weasley, regalos y la convivencia familiar, sin embargo no era lo mejor molestar a la Sra. Weasley días antes ya que ponía a trabajar eficazmente todas las agujas posibles para crear suéteres tejidos para todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

Sabes George, ya me voy- dijo Ron- Lee se quedara a parte también esta la nueva de esta tienda Corina Mac algo así.

Ya se Ron- dijo George- no me tienes que avisar, esta tienda es prácticamente tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras- agrego el, notando que su hermano estaba raro.

Gracias- dijo Ron. Se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su casa, quería ver a su esposa e hija. El viaje de regreso fue muy rápido asi que en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en ella.

Ron, eres tu?- pregunto Hermione desde el piso de arriba

Este no contesto y se dirigió hacia la planta alta subió las escaleras de madera y entro a aquella habitación donde dormía a diario, vio a su esposa sentada en la cama sonriéndole, sostenía un álbum de fotos.

Hola amor- saludo ella

Hola- dijo acercándose y besándola- te extrañe

Y yo a ti- dijo Hermione

Que ves?- le pregunto a ella

El álbum de fotos, que hice después de la batalla- dijo con una sonrisa

Puedo verlo- pregunto Ron

Como si necesitaras pedir permiso- le contesto Hermione abriéndolo desde el principio. En la primera hoja del aquel álbum había una pequeña inscripción que decía:

_Momentos inolvidables,  
buenos y malos sucedieron por algo  
encontré a las mejores personas que pude haber conocido en mi vida  
valientes y llenas de amor  
dignos de ser "Gryffindor"  
mi corazón siempre será de ellos, especialmente de alguien  
prometo atesorar cada momento que pase a partir del día de hoy  
una nueva etapa comienza para nosotros y una termino para otros  
¡Eh aquí mis memorias, nuestras memorias!_

La primera foto de aquel álbum era una de Harry, Ron y Hermione en primer grado en Hogwarts saludaban y se abrazaban entre si, se veían muy felices, eran apenas unos niños que no se imaginaban todo lo que iban a vivir, había una foto para cada año de Hogwarts, entre año y año algunas otras que recordaban viejos momentos, conforme pasaban las paginas habían mas y mas fotos, después de la batalla se volvió costumbre poner una foto familiar de navidad, así que cada año se aumentaba una foto de dicha fiesta junto con un miembro nuevo en la familia

.

Las horas pasaron se habían quedado dormidos, un pequeño llanto los había despertado varias horas mas tarde, la pequeña Rose pedía leche, Ron estaba completamente agradecido a Merlín por ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

_  
**Hola, que tal estuvo el capitulo?  
les gusto? Espero que sii,, gracias a las personas que han dejado un review  
espero otros enserio!  
Me gustaría saber que les parece, en fin los dejoo**

**En el siguiente capitulo empezaran los problemas, ya lo veremos**

**Hasta la próxima los quiero(:**


	4. Arpías de Holyhead

**Hola a todos gracias por leer espero hallan sido de su agrado los capítulos anteriores en lo personal este me gusta tiene un poco de todo. En fin aquí les dejo este y espero puedan dejar sus comentarios**

nota: todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling exeptuando los no conocidos que son creados por una servidora

**Cap#4  
"Arpías de Holyhead"**

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde navidad, Ron Weasley se encontraba en su casa junto con su hija a quien la terminaba de arreglar para ir a ver el primer partido de la temporada de las Arpías de Holyhead, la cual muy probablemente seria la ultima temporada donde su hermana Ginny jugaría con el equipo ya que quería dedicarle su vida a su familia; la pequeña Rose llevaba unas medias negras, sobre ellas un vestido verde de manga larga y un suéter verde de mangas anchas con grandes botones al frente tenia unos zapatitos negros y 2 colitas adornadas con 2 moños dorados, su padre iba de los mismos colores verde con dorados y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Desde navidad donde se había encontrado con Lavender de nuevo, esta seguía yendo a la tienda seguidamente no para hablar con el, simplemente para verlo, lo cual resultaba muy incomodo para Ron.

Vámonos pequeña- le dijo a su hija cargándola

Papá? – pregunto Rosa- Tsia juga?

Si amor, tu tia va a jugar y la vamos a ver, iran tus primitos igual- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Chi- dijo Rose cuando su padre la bajo y le dio su mano para caminar.

Se dirigieron a la parte de debajo de la casa donde se encontraba la chimenea, viajarían con polvos flu hacia el estadio donde se llevaría acabo el partido; Hermione los alcanzaría allá ya que tenia que trabajar en el ministerio hasta las 7 esa hora comenzaba el partido, así que saldría del trabajo e iría directamente a ver el juego.  
Al llegar al estadio ya estaba lleno de gente eran las 6:30 la gente salía y salía de las 6 chimeneas que se encontraban en el pasillo de la entrada, mucha otra entraba por le entrada principal, al ser el primer partido de la temporada estaba llenísimo todo.

Rose, no te sueltes de mi mano por nada del mundo- le dijo agachándose a su pequeña hija

Si – contesto la niña de 1 año, la cual hablaba bastante entendible para su edad

Vamos, nos están esperando arriba- dijo Ron comenzando a caminar junto a su hija

Siguieron caminando y subiendo escaleras la pequeña Rose ya se había cansado por lo que Ron la cargaba, habían llegado a la mitad del estadio todavía les faltaba para llegar a sus lugares, sin embargo una aglomeración de gente les impedía pasar había 4 niños sentados en las escaleras, como si estuvieran esperando algo tenían una cara de aburrimiento terrible no tenían mas de 7 años todos tenían las mismas características no parecían ser ingleses, sin embargo Ron siguió de largo esquivando a la gente posible, al parecer le pedían autógrafos a alguien, su curiosidad lo mato como de costumbre pero al darse cuenta de quien era se puso furioso y siguió caminando cuando una voz lo llamo.

Weasley – dijo una voz bastante gruesa

Krum- dijo desganadamente Ron

Discúlpenme todos pero ya no puedo seguir firmando autógrafos- dijo Krum a toda la gente que ya se iba yendo, hace algún tiempo que se había retirado del quidditch sin embargo seguía siendo una figura relevante de este juego, los niños sentados en las escaleras, voltearon a ver a su padre quien se acercaba a Ron, ya sin gente alrededor de ellos

Que quieres? – pregunto Ron

Saludarte- dijo este con una sonrisa sarcástica

Si claro, y que mas?, que me divorcie de Hermione- dijo sin gracia Ron

Me harías un favor, sin pedírtelo- menciono este

Cállate- contesto Ron

Así que ella es Rose- dijo Viktor queriendo acariciar a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su padre

Si, y no la toques- dijo Ron quien observaba que su hija estaba algo asustada y se escondía en su pecho.

Se parece mucho a su madre, por cierto como esta Hermione?- pregunto sin vergüenza- no la veo desde el cumpleaños de tu sobrina

Mejor desde que no te ve- dijo molesto Ron

Lo tomare como un simple bien- dijo Krum

Tómalo como quieras- comenzó Ron- tu que haces aquí? Nunca te había visto en u partido de las Arpías – dijo Ron

Nunca es malo para ser la primera vez- hablaba Krum- me entere de que es la ultima temporada de tu hermana asi que tengo que ver por mi mismo como juega

Si claro y se supone que te crea- pregunto Ron

Como tu quieras- respondió Viktor

Entonces con tu permiso, me voy – dijo Ron

Weasley donde esta Hermione, que acaso no te habrás divorciado de ella- pregunto divertido Krum

No Viktor, te equivocas- reprocho enfadado Ron, parecía que iba a explotar de molestia- ella y yo seguimos juntos, ella luego vendrá.

Como sea, mira solo vine a advertirte de algo- comenzó a decir Krum- me iré por unos años tal ves 3 o 4 pero volveré, simplemente para reclamar lo que es mío, estoy preparado para hacer lo posible y lo imposible por recuperarlo me escuchaste Weasley.

Adelante has lo que quieras- empezó a decir- me importa un carajo que te vallas y vuelvas, además por Merlín Krum tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que Hermione no es un objeto y que ella decide lo que quiere y es tiempo de que aceptes algo, me eligió a mi y no a ti- dijo fuerte Ron enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

Te lo advierto Weasley, cuando regrese tendrás que andar con mucho cuidado- dijo tocando a Rose quien ya había empezado a llorar, le asustaban los gritos de ambos.

Andaré como yo quiera, pero igualmente te advierte no te atrevas a tocarles ni un pelo a Hermione y mucho menos a Rose o te las veras conmigo- dijo Ron rojo de tanta molestia

Interesante, nos vemos Weasley- dijo Krum- vámonos niños – le dijo a sus hijos quienes observaban igual asustados la escena

Idiota – dijo Ron yéndose y consolando a su pequeña niña

Al llegar a la parte de arriba ya se encontraba allí la mitad de su familia puras cabezas pelirrojas y una que otra azabache o rubia o castaña, estaban arriba todos vestidos del mismo color para apoyar al equipo de Ginny.

Bill y Fleur estaban junto a sus hijos Victoire era tan rubia como su madre, como sus hermanos pelirrojos como su padre, Harry también ya estaba allí con sus 2 hijos James de 2 años y Albus de 1 los tenían el cabello negro y eran tan parecidos a Harry sin embargo tenían diferentes personalidades James era muy travieso y Albus muy tranquilo.

Ron creímos que ya no llegarías- dijo Arthur Weasley quien era tan amante del quidditch como sus hijos

No podía faltar – dijo Ron- es solo que había mucha gente para subir

Pogque lloga la pequeña Gose – pregunto Fleur – tiene sus ojos rojos

Tiene sueño, es simplemente eso- mintió Ron

El partido estaba apunto de empezar George, Angelina, Fred y Roxanne acababan de llegar seguidos por Percy, Audrey, Molly y Lucy, ya se encontraba casi todos allí el partido estaba a punto de empezar se veía que los equipos ya salían por sus debidas puertas dirigiéndose al campo cada quien tomaba su posición indicada.

El partido ya había comenzado, la familia Weasley disfrutaba mucho ver e ir a los partidos de quidditch definitivamente amaba el deporte, Ron se comenzaba a preocupar porque Hermione aun no llegaba, sin embargo ver a su hija reírse y gritar junto a los demás sin siquiera saber la razón le hacia despreocuparse por un rato.

Hermione había llegado al estadio del partido, no sabia como iba el partido así que sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió al lugar donde la estaría esperando su familia, subió algunas escaleras y noto que todo estaba repleto de magos y brujas de todas las edades al lado de un barandal vio a una joven tomada de la mano a una pequeña niña rubia, decidió acercarse a ella para preguntarle como iba el partido antes de llegar a su lugar.

Disculpa- empezó Hermione- me podría decir como va el juego

Claro- contesto sin ver a Hermione- las arpías van ganando con 50 puntos aun no atrapan las snitch

Oh, muchísimas gracias- dijo Hermione

De nada- dijo la mujer volteándose y sorprendiéndose bastante y haciendo una sonrisa bastante malvada- Hermione- menciono esta

Lavender- dijo con desagrado Hermione- con tu permiso me retiro me están esperando – dijo yéndose

No –la detuvo Lavender jalando a su hija con ella- espera a ti te estaba buscando

Que? – pregunto Hermione- como demonios me buscabas aquí?

Sabia que vendrías a ver a Ginny, asi que aproveche para hablar contigo, aunque debo admitir que no te pensaba ver hasta que terminara el juego, pero me lo hiciste mas fácil, ya no te tengo que buscar- afirmo Lavender sonriendo

Que quieres, tengo prisa- dijo Hermione

Que descortés te has vuelto, pensé que me perdonaste después de salvarme en la batalla- dijo Lavender

Pues hace menos de un año que volví a cambiar de opinión, Ronald me ha contado todo- Hermione estaba impacientada

Por lo visto te ha contado mucho- comento Lavender cargando a su hija- bien pues yo t contare igual. Babette necesita un padre, sabes

Y a mi que Lavender- contesto Hermione- mi hija igual necesita uno y lo tiene y no voy a dejar que una bruja decrepita me quite a mi esposo.

Mama et un amod señoda – dijo Babette a Hermione

Oh seguro que contigo si pequeña- le dedico una sonrisa a Babette

No te interrumpas conversaciones adultas hija- le dijo a Babette poniéndole un dedo en su boquita marcándole silencio. Ahora vivo con un amigo muy cercano, pero pronto nos iremos a un viaje largo de unos 3 años o 4.

Que bueno, si no regresan nos harían un favor- dijo Hermione

Lastima, regresaremos y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por que Ron vuelva a mi- Lavender parecía muy segura de si

Por Merlín, Lavender como puedes decir eso, hay 2 niñas de por medio, que piensas hacer? Quitarme a Ron por la fuerza por favor busca tu propia felicidad y no le arrebates a alguien la suya.

Tu me arrebataste la mía- contesto indignada Lavender

Nunca fue tuya- respondió a esto Hermione irritada

No me interesa, ya te advertí Granger cuando regrese, te deberás andar con mucho cuidado no querrás que le pase algo a t hijita como dijiste que se llama o mejor a ti o a Ron- dijo desjuiciadamente Lavender

Weasley por favor, y nunca te dije su nombre – dijo Hermione- y una cosa mas ni se te ocurra tocarlos o te las veras conmigo

Que miedo, que me harás una maldición imperdonable, como si en la batalla en Hogwarts no hubiera pasado por mas peligros- dijo riéndose Lavender

Ten cuidado Lavender- dicho esto Hermione se dio la vuelta y se retiro sumamente molesta, siguió caminando hasta llegar a lar parte de arriba donde diviso varias cabezas pelirrojas y una que otra de otro color, se dirigió precipitadamente hacia ellos al ver a su Rose en brazos de su padre le dio tanta ternura que llego corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazo como si en años no los hubiera visto, en ese momento recordó las palabras de Lavender y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos las oculto secándose en el hombro de su marido sin embargo, este se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su Hermione había llorado, pero no le pregunto nada al respecto no quería que toda su familia escuchara ya luego podría hablar tranquilamente con ella.

Ya llevaban mas de una hora con el partido y la emoción de todos los magos seguía igual de radiante, pero cuando menos lo esperaron la buscadora de las Arpias agarro la snitch provocando que estas ganaran con 150 puntos más que sus contrincantes, poco a poco toda la gente fue desapareciendo las chimeneas estaban llenas a reventar, muchos se iban mediante apariciones, otros en escobas, o trasladores, entre otros medios; los Weasley definitivamente esperarían a Ginny, se encontraban en el pasillo principal, los adultos sentados y los niños corriendo de un lado a otro viendo fotos de grandes jugadores saludando o volando en sus escobas, la prensa igual esperaba a las jugadoras, seguro y salían en primera plana del Profeta al dia siguiente.

Mamáaa- grito el pequeño James al ver a su madre saliendo por una puerta

Hola, amor- dijo Ginny cargándolo- te gusto el partido?

Chi- contesto el pequeño- volate muy ben

Gracias – le contesto besándolo en la frente

Hija jugaste muy bien- dijo Arthur abrazándola

Gracias papá- le contesto Ginny

Harry simplemente llego y la beso frente a todos, por supuesto que los periodistas nunca dejaban de tomar fotos, a pesar de que ya era una noticia bastante pasada que el niño que vivio y la primera Weasley en varias generaciones se casaran, seguía siendo noticia tomarles fotos o que salieran en el Profeta.

Jugaste estupendo- le dijo Harry siguiéndola besando sin importar que estuviera toda su familia ahí, inclusive sus hijos quienes se encontraban en brazos de sus tíos.

Gracias amor- le dio correspondiendo aquel beso

Las familias Weasley y Potter se dirigieron respectivamente a sus casas. Ron y Hermione llegaron a su casa, Hermione le quito de los brazos de Ron a la pequeña Rose quien ya dormía en estos, la llevo a su habitación le puso una pijama amarilla y la acostó en una cama y al agitar su varita salió un pequeño barandal de cada lado, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación donde la esperaba ya su esposo.

Estás bien- pregunto este al verla entrar

Si- contesto

Completamente segura?- pregunto atrayéndola hacia el a la cama

No- dijo melancólica- pero no quiero hablar ahora

Esta bien, mañana hablaremos si?- le dijo – yo también te tengo que contar algunas cosas

Si- contesto Hermione acurrucándose en Ron- Te amo

Yo también te amo- le susurro a su oído.

Hermione se levanto y se puso ropa mas cómoda y se volvió a dirigir a la cama se acostó junto a su marido quien revisaba algunos papeles del departamento de aurores, se acostó y callo profundamente dormida. Sin embargo para Ron no fue tan fácil dormirse, las palabras de Viktor resonaban en su cabeza, así como las ideas de todas las cosas que podría hacer. En la madrugada la pequeña Rose rompió en llanto, sin embargo este solo fue audible para los oídos de su padre.

Hermione se despertó cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana a las 9 es su horario de entrada al voltear su cabeza noto que su esposo no estaba, cosa que era bastante rara ya que el no se despertaba si ella no lo movía; se levanto y se puso una bata color azul cielo y fue a buscarlo por la casa, al llegar al cuarto de su hija vio una escena muy tierna a su esposo Ronald acostado en la pequeña cama con una pelirrojita sobre el durmiendo placenteramente, decidió acercarse y darles un beso a cada uno y bajar a hacerles algo de desayunar.

Hola pequeña Rose- dijo su padre a la niña quien recién se despertaba

Papá- dijo besándolo en una mejilla

Por lo que huelo mami nos hace el desayuno, quieres bajar con ella- pregunto

Chi- respondió emocionada la nena

Ponte tus pantuflas y tu abrigo y bajemos- era una mañana bastante fría para ser junio, sin embargo la niña obedeció a su padre y se puso unas pantuflas con forma de unicornio rosa al que le saltaba su cabeza en diferentes direcciones había sido su primer regalo de navidad por parte de su tío George.

Bonos diyas mami- grito la pequeña bajando las escaleras

Buenos días mis amores- dijo Hermione besando a su hija en la frente y a su esposo en los labios- ya esta listo el desayuno

Ron puso la mesa y todo con magia, Hermione sirvió y se dispusieron a desayunar no debían tardar mucho si querían hablar ya que Hermione entraba a las 9 a trabajar; terminaron de comer y la pequeña Rose corría por toda la casa en una escoba que no se elevaba casi nada persiguiendo a una muy vieja bola de pelos naranja, si el viejo Crooshanks aun vivía muy torpemente pero lo hacia.

Ron ayer vi a Lavender- soltó Hermione de golpe provocando que Ron escupiera el jugo de calabaza que tomaba

Y que te dijo- pregunto

Que haría lo imposible por tenerte- dijo deprimida

Tranquila Hermione, no tienes porque preocuparte- contesto Ron

Pero me da miedo Ron- dijo triste

No lo tengas yo estoy a tu lado- dijo este- yo igual tengo que decirte, que en el partido de ayer vi a Viktor

No es cierto- dijo Hermione casi al borde del llanto

Tranquila amor- dijo Ron- es un cabeza hueca que cree que porque fue jugador de quidditch puede tener lo que quiera, lo puse en su lugar, sin embargo…

Sin embargo que Ron- dijo Hermione

Menciono lo mismo que Lavender que haría lo posible e imposible por tenerte con el- dijo algo triste

Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti- contesto apresurada Hermione

Lo se, eso no me preocupa, temo que les pueda hacer algo- contesto serio Ron- el se ira, bueno eso dijo, pero regresara por ti dice no le tengo miedo, pero debemos de tener cuidado

No quiero que pase nada- dijo Hermione

Tranquila no pasara nada mientras yo este a tu lado- dijo abrazándola- Te amo Hermione

Yo también te amor Ronald- dijo y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente sin importar el tiempo. Rose corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, juntos la cargaron y la cubrieron de besos; sin embargo se tuvieron que separar de esa hermosa escena para irse cada quien a su trabajo y llevar a la pequeña pelirroja con su abuela a la madriguera.

**Que les pareció este capitulo?  
Espero halla sido de su agrado y les halla gustado**

**No se cuando subiré el otro, pero les puedo decir que será tiempo después y que será una capitulo bastante feliz como asi decirlo será el inicio de la pesadilla, pero de una manera agradable hasta el final.**

**Le quiero agradecer a Masaki Kurusu por el cometario  
y a k-ty Bella igual, gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este cap sea de su agrado.**


	5. Un inesperado Aniversario

**Espero les guste este capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero he estado bastante ocupada con la escuela y el baile,  
Me pareció muy tierno y se me hacia justo y necesario que Molly y Arthur Weasley tuvieran un capitulo dedicado**

**Cap#5  
"Un inesperado Aniversario"**

La madriguera se encontraba con solo dos personas dentro, sus propietarios Arthur y Molly Weasley, era temprano y era el día de libre de Arthur no tendría que ir al ministerio así que decidió quedarse en su casa a disfrutar con su esposa, había pasado 2 años desde que sus últimos nietos habían nacido estaban completamente felices con cada uno de ellos, tenían nietos de todas las edades y todos eran tan Weasley a su manera: Teddy no era su nieto de sangre sin embargo lo querían tanto como uno propio en unos dias cumpliría 12 años y se encontraba en su primer año de Hogwarts, luego le seguía su primera nieta de sangre Victoire Weasley una niña tan parecida a Bill con sus ojos y pecas sin embargo tenia el cabello tan rubio platinado como su madre (en el primer capi dije que era pelirroja lo siento) tenia 10 años en mayo cumpliría 11 y en septiembre iniciaría su primer curso en Hogwarts, le seguía su hermana Dominique que era idéntica a ella pero pelirroja tenia 9 años cumplidos, seguida de ella estaba Molly II Weasley hija de Percy, tenia el cabello rizado y pelirrojo como Percy, era la replica exacta de la Abuela Molly, su hermana menor tenia 8 años Lucy Weasley a diferencia de esta tenia el cabello castaño como su madre pero las pecas y ojos de una Weasley, le seguía Fred II Weasley el primer hijo del gemelo sobreviviente a diferencia de todos sus primos su tez era un poco mas oscura pero seguía teniendo cabello pelirrojo y ojos café claros tenia 7 años, luego estaba Louis Weasley el único varón de Bill tenia 6 años y era una replica de su padre en pequeño, Roxanne Weasley fue la segunda hija de George tenia la misma tez de su hermano pero su cabello era color caramelo y sus ojos azules tiene la misma edad que Louis, el siguiente era el primogénito de la única hija Weasley el pequeño James Potter tenia ya 5 años y era la copia exacta de su abuelo paterno, le seguía su hermano Albus Potter era el nieto mas tranquilo de entre todos era muy parecido a Harry tenia 4 años, seguía la pequeña Rose Weasley la primera hija de Ron físicamente era muy parecida a Ron sin embargo el carácter y la inteligencia son completamente de Hermione, su hermano Hugo Weasley era el siguiente con 2 años y era la viva imagen de Ron de pequeño y por ultimo la pequeña Lily Potter también tenia 2 años y era la imagen de Ginny en pequeño.

Arthur dentro de 2 dias cumpliremos un año mas de casados y tus hijos ni se acuerdan- dijo algo molesta Molly

Porque dices eso Molly- pregunto Arthur Weasley abrazandola

Siempre vienen para organizar una cena o algo asi- comenzó a decir Molly- pero esta vez ni siquiera Charlie ha venido de Rumania

Tendrán sus razones querida, seguro y llega el mero día- lo defendió Arthur- tal ves y tenga mucho trabajo y no pueda venir

Lo se, incluso tu hija, me invito a una fiesta, ya hasta me llevo a comprar un vestido-hizo un divertido berrinche la Sra. Weasley

Tranquila amor, seguro se le paso sin querer, tu sabes ya es niña grande tiene 3 hijos- dijo Arthur Weasley con una muy divertida cara

Ay amor, gracias por darme una familia tan grande y hermosa- dijo Molly

No gracias a ti- dijo Arthur Weasley abrazando con mucha ternura a su esposa

Mientras en una casa de la ciudad de Londres 2 jovenes planeaban divertidamente algunos planes bastante fuera de lo común.

Me he enterado de una fiesta- el joven hablaba

Si yo también lo se, escuché a una bruja anciana hablarlo en el callejón Diagon- comento la joven

Que tal si la saboteamos- propuso aquel hombre con una mirada traviesa

No lo se- dudo ella- va a ser algo grande además….

Además nada- repuso el- Con un poco de poción multijugos o un regalo sorpresa

Pero y si el regalo no llega a ellos- dijo ella con miedo

No importa, será una advertencia perfecta- contesto el joven

Al día siguiente la madriguera estaba infestada de niños, parecía guardería , los niños Weasley y Potter, dormían, corrían, jugaban, comían por toda la madriguera mientras sus padres trabajaban la abuela Weasley los cuidaba.

Abela, James me fastidia- repuso Albus- no me deja jugar

James, no fastidies a tu hermanito- lo regaño Molly

Pero Albus es aburrido- dijo sin ganas

No digas eso James- lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la cocina, lo puso frente a su hermano que ya estaba sentado en un sillón- pídele disculpas y llévalo a jugar contigo y Freddie

Perdón Albus, vamos a jugar- dijo serio James y llevo a su hermanito con el

La Sra. Weasley camino por s pequeña pero gran asa asechando a sus nietos Roxanne y Rose jugaban en la sala con muñecas de quidditch, Lucy y Molly cortaban flores en el jardín, Fred, Albus y James corrían por diferentes partes de la casa y los pequeños Hugo Y Lily dormían cómodamente en un cuarto.

Abuela mira- gritaron Lucy y Molly- son para ti- dijeron señalando un bello ramo con flores del jardín

Gracias pequeñas son preciosas- dijo tomando las flores y sacando su varita- _Accio Florero-_ lo tomo y luego dijo-_ Agua menti-_ provocando que se llenara y puso luego las flores allí, para luego darles un beso a cada una en la frente

De nada- dijo cada una

Abuela, cuando podre tener mi varita?- pregunto Molly

Cuando vallas a Hogwarts- le contesto

Falta mucho, yo quiero hacer magia como Teddy o como mis papas- dijo con un puchero Molly

No falta mucho, el tiempo pasara volando ya veras, a pate tu ya haces magia simplemente no con una varita ni hechizos- le contesto su tocaya de nombre

Hay abuela lo dices por que tu hace mucho que tienes varita- le dijo Molly

No pequeña hay que tener paciencia, yo igual espere y tus padres también, aunque seguro que tu madre era igual de impaciente, porque Percy era muy paciente- dijo la abuela Molly

Papa dice que me parezco a ti abuela- Molly caminaba por la cocina ayudando a su abuela

Si, querida te pareces mucho a mi- la abuela le dedico una sonrisa

El día paso tranquilamente, los niños eran una dulzura y adoraban a su abuela, sus padres poco a poco hacían sus apariciones para ir por sus hijos, al final de la noche, la madriguera ya estaba vacía, o al menos eso creía la Sra. Weasley, Arthur estaba en su habitación mientras Molly daba su ultima vuelta por la casa antes de dormir cuando ya dejaba la sala para subir a dormir, vio algunas sombras extrañas, la luz fue prendida por obra de magia y pudo ver bien marcadas aquellas siluetas sentadas en diferentes artes de la sala.

Niños- dijo Molly viendo a sus hijos, Bill estaba sentado en una mecedora, a sus pies se encontraba sentada Ginny a la que Bill le hacia piojito, de pie junto a la ventana se encontraba Charlie quien había viajado desde Rumania, en el sillón estaban sentados Ron y Percy, en el individual George con una sonrisa y en la mesita central una foto de Fred saludando alegremente.

Hola mama- dijeron cada uno provocando lagrimas en su madre

Que hacen, aquí?- pregunto- Creí que estarían ya en sus casas

Ese es el punto de una sorpresa, no mamá? – pregunto Ginny

Claro pero…-no pudo terminar

Enserio mujer- dijo George- en verdad creíste que olvidaríamos su aniversario

Bueno yo- dijo Molly

No mamá, eso es imperdonable- comento Percy

Te tenemos un regalo- dijo Ron levantándose

Que nos costo mucho esfuerzo- dijo Bill

Y me trajo a mi desde Rumania- prosiguió Charlie. Ginny se levanto y llevo a su mama a un sillón la sentó y le entrego un sobre.

Que es una carta?- pregunto algo confundida

Mucho más que eso- le contesto Ron. Todos los hermanos se acercaron y rodearon a la Sra. Weasley, esta abrió aquel sobre saco de ella una foto bastante grande de toda su familia saludando, abrazándose y sonriendo, voltio aquella foto y comenzó a leer:

_Las familias:  
_

_Weasley De Lacour_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Weasley….(Se desconoce el apellido de Audrey)_

_Weasley Johnson_

_Fred Weasley :"Difunto y muy querido hermano"_

_Weasley Granger_

_Potter Weasley_

_Tienen el honor de invitarla a usted Molly Weasley y al señor Arthur Weasley a la fiesta de aniversario de su boda el 24 de abril del presenta año, que se realizara en "La Madriguera" a partir de las 7 en punto de la noche. Sin mas que decir esperamos contar con su muy necesaria presencia junto con la de su esposo._

Oh- no pudo articular ni una sola palabra mas la sra. Weasley, las lagrimas brotaban a mares de sus ojos

No llores mamá, se que no somos los mejores hijos pero te mereces esto y mas- dijo George

No pude haber pedido mejores- dijo ella abrazándolo

Mamá te amamos y hacemos lo mejor, esperamos en verdad que te guste mucho y el vestido que te compre es especialmente para ese día- dijo Ginny

Pero hijos eso es dentro de un días- se asusto la Sra. Weasley

Lo sabemos, esta todo fríamente calculado- contesto Ron

La noche paso y todos se quedaron hasta tarde conversando con su madre hasta que se quedaron todos dormidos en la sala bastante incomodos.

A la mañana siguiente la Sra. Weasley fue la primera en despertarse, abrió sus ojos y vio una escena bastante conmovedora y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad ya que ver a todos sus hijos juntos era algo muy bonito.

Se levanto tratando de no despertar a ninguno de sus hijos y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararles de desayunar. El día paso rápidamente todos terminaban de ver los últimos detalles para la boda, hasta que el gran dia llego finalmente, Arthur y Molly Weasley se volverían a casar.

Mamá te ves divina- dijo Ginny en la habitación de su madre con ella, mientras arreglaba a una pequeña Lily con un vestido esponjoso blanco con una gasa con flores lila en ella y una cinta en medio bastante gruesa del mismo color lila llevaba su corto cabello lacio suelto y una diadema con un lazo lila se veía muy tierna; todas sus sobrinas iban asi algunas con el vestido solo cambiaban los colores: Rose amarillo pastel, Roxanne Rosado, Lucy rojo, Molly azul cielo, Dominique celeste y Victoire Verde.

Gracias hija ustedes igual se ven muy bonitas- le dijo a su hija y nieta, Ginny llevaba un vestido corto al igual que las demás era estraple y de gasa en la parte de arriba simulaban pétalos y en la parte baja del vestido igual parecía que caían, eran del mismo color que el de sus hijas: Ginny lila, Hermione amarillo pastel, Angelina rosado, Audrey rojo y Fleur Celeste.

Abelita- dijo Lily extendiendo sus bracitos para que Molly la cargara

Oh no pequeña- comenzó Ginny- tu abuela no te puede cargar le arruinaras el vestido

Que mala eres hija- la regaño Molly- ven amor- dijo cargando a Lily

Ya están todos listos- solo las esperamos – interrumpió Harry por la puerta

Ya vamos- sonrió Ginny acercándose a ellas-

Se ven preciosas- agrego antes de irse

Gracias- respondieron las 2

Papi- corrió Lily hacia su padre

Todos ya estaban en el jardín donde se haría la ceremonia y la fiesta, llegaba el momento de entrar por el pasillo los primeros en entra fueron Lily y Hugo tomados de la mano mientras ella tiraba petalos, seguían Rose, Albus y James, luego Roxanne y Louis que llevaban una pequeña cajita, Fred y Lucy llevaban unos almohadones, Dominique y Molly llevaban un pequeño ramo cada una y Teddy (quien pidió permiso para salir de Hogwarts ese fin de semana) y Victoire llevaban el lazo; seguido de ellos entraban todos los hijos del mayor al menor con sus respectivas parejas.

La fiesta comenzó, todos los nietos corrian y bailaban junto a los demás invitados, la familia Weasley definitivamente celebraba una fecha especial y lo hacían lucir en la gran sonrisa que cada uno portaba. Al termino de la fiesta cada uno se fue a dormir para que al día siguiente abrieran los regalos de bodas junto a sus padres.

En la sala de la madriguera se encontraban Bill junto a su hija Dominique, Ron y tenia en brazos a un dormido Hugo y Hermione estaba a su lado, Ginny peinaba a Lily en sus piernas, George jugaba ajedrez mágico contra Percy, Charlie ya había partido de regreso a Rumania, y la Sra. Weasley estaba sentada frente a un enorme montón de regalos.

Tienes muchas opciones mama, elige uno y ábrelo- dijo Percy dando una orden a una pieza

Esta bien, veamos este- dijo tomando una pequeña caja color rosa- miren son hermosos- tomo en su mano aquellos pulsos con unas iniciales grabadas y se las enseño a sus hijos.

Me encantan- dijo Ginny colocando unos moños en el cabello de Lily.

Molly ya había abierto varios regalos, sin embargo aun quedaban, Arthur se había sentado junto a su esposa, el siguiente regalo en abrir era una caja bastante grande, era un juego de copas muy bellas con la orilla dorada, eran realmente hermosas.

Son muy bonitas – dijo Hermione

AHH!- grito Dominique al agarrar una y que se estallo en mil pedazos. Dominique estallo en llanto ya que un pequeño trozo se enterró en su manita.

Dominique- la reprendió Bill- te he dicho que no intentes usar magia, ve con tu madre.- Dicho esto la pelirroja salió corriendo en busca de su mamá

Es solo una niña Bill, tranquilo- George dio su punto de vista

Pero es extraño- comenzó Ginny- no tuvo ningún motivo para hacerlo, normalmente pasa cuando te enojas

A veces se desespera en usar magia- dijo Bill

No es normal- Hermione hablo mientras Ginny trato de tocar otra copa y sucedió lo mismo que con Dominique

No me van a decir que Ginny no sabe controlar la magia- defendió Percy a su sobrina

Será mejor que abra otro- dijo Molly- tal vez están muy emocionados todos y andan un poco descontrolados

No- contesto en seco Ron- no toquen nada de nuevo, aquí hay algo muy extraño, Harry- llamo a su amigo, entregándole a su esposa al pequeño niño dormido- estas copas están encantadas

Que paso?- pregunto el moreno desde la puerta

Ayúdame- empezó Ron- hay que desencantar esto

Papaaa- entro gritando una castaña

Que paso amor?- pregunto George

James y Fred no me dejan jugar con ellos- se quejo la pequeña

Tienen un hechizo explosivo- Harry abrazo a Albus quien estaba junto a el

Es una bogma de muy mal gusto- dijo Fleur con Dominique de la mano

Y eso no es lo peor- empezó Ron- tiene tiempo, aunque nadie la halla tocado podría explotar en cualquier momento

Y que harán- pregunto Ginny

Tenemos que desencantarlo Ron y yo- Harry bajo a Albus- vallan a la bodega de Arthur, todos, lleven a los niños y no dejen que salgas, no sabemos que tan peligroso es esto

Pero no les pasara nada- pregunto Molly con miedo

No mamá, es nuestro trabajo, eso hacemos como aurores- dijo Ron- ahora bien todos salgan mientras mas rápido mejor.

Ginny cargo a Lily, tomo la mano de Albus y llamo a James quien caminaba delante de ella, Angelina tomo la mano de su esposo y la d su hija, mientras Fred II caminaba delante, Percy llamo a Molly y Lucy ya que Audrey trabajaba diario en San Mungo, Bill y Fleur llamaron a sus hijos y les indicaron que debían hacer, Hermione cargo a Hugo quien tenia un sueño tan pesado como el de su padre y la pequeña Rose tomo la mano de su abuelo quien espero a Molly para encaminarse a la bodega.

Minutos después se escucho una gran explosión en las afueras de la casa, todo había pasado las copas habían sido destruidas, sin embargo no le quedaba duda a ningún miembro de la familia, que esa había sido una broma de muy mal gusto y quien halla sido solo tenia un objetivo dañar a la familia. Cerca de las 7 de la noche todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, habían pasado un largo dia en la madriguera.

En la casa Weasley-Granger

La pequeña Rose estaba agotada, había jugado a mas no poder todo el día con sus primos, así que al llegar a su casa, Hermione la acostó en su camita cerro la puerta y lanzo unos sencillos hechizos de protección como solía hacer todas las noches en las habitaciones de sus hijos; sin embargo Hugo había dormido demasiado durante al dia y seguía mas despierte que nunca, se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres junto con ellos.

Quien crees que halla sido Ron- pregunto Hermione poniéndose una ropa mas comoda

No lo se Mione, pudo ser cualquiera- dijo en la cama sentado jugando con algunos cubos con su hijo

Fue una broma de muy mal gusto- comento sentándose junto a su esposo

No creo que halla sido una broma- comento Ron armando una torre- a mi parecer fue apropósito

Poposito? – pregunto Hugo

Si amor- contesto Hermione acariciando su cabello pelirrojo- Crees que Viktor tuvo algo que ver

Sinceramente, no lo creo- afirmo Ron- nos hubiera dicho que volvió

Tienes razón- contesto ella

Mamá, mimir – dijo la pequeña voz

Pues vamos a dormir- le sonrio a su pequeño y lo cargo.

La hora de dormir llego, y en la pacifica casita todos dormían ya cómodamente.

**Espero les halla gustado este caputulo  
que les pareció?  
Dejen dus REVIEW porfa :D  
pronto subiré el otro lo prometo**


	6. Parque Muggle

**Perdon por la tardanza, tenia muchas ideas, sin embargo no sabia como expresarlas, voy a comenzar un nuevo fic espero les agrade.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo:D**

**Cap#6  
"Parque Muggle"**

Recuérdame porque vinimos- dijo un joven pelirrojo mientras empujaba una pequeña carriola de bebe, el llevaba una bermuda y una playera, bastante casual para ser una mañana en Londres

Exageras Ronald, solo es un parque- contesto la castaña con un vestido corto blanco estampado con flores lilas y azules con unas pequeñas mangas, llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Rose con su cabello suelto y un vestido hermosa en holanes de colores naranjas con pequeñas flores.

Sabes que detesto las parques muggles- Ron hacia una mueca con la cara, mientras caminaban entre arboles en un parque bastante grande

Por Merlín Ron, créeme que tus hermanos no te volverán a hacer bromas- lo regaño Hermione

Papi a mi me gushta el parque- dijo Rose sonriéndole a su padre

Lo se pequeña, solo ustedes me convencen de venir- le dedico una sonrisa a su hija

Mira mama, allá esta Albus- dijo Rose soltándose de su madre y corriendo a su primo

CON CUIDADO PEQUEÑA- le grito Hermione

Tu hija nos sacara canas verdes- le dijo Ron a Hermione

Tiene un buen maestro no crees- le contesto ella dándole un tierno beso a su esposo

Tio Ron, tia Hermione que bueno que llegaron- James había corrido hacia ellos

Hola James- dijo Hermione dándole un beso y tomando su mano- y tu mama?

Tuvo que trabajar y no pudo venir- caminaban hasta donde se encontraba Harry con Lily, Albus y Rose

Que bueno que llegaron- dijo Harry- Hugo esta dormido?

Si, duerme tanto como su padre- contesto Hermione

Oye- se defendió Ron- yo ya no duermo tanto

Valla, pero como lo hacías antes- Harry apoyo a su amiga

Gracias amigo- dijo sarcásticamente Ron

Cuando quieras- Harry sonreía bastante, eran pocas las ocasiones en que se reunían ellos como antes, ya que sus vidas adultas los tenían bastante ocupados

Papa- llamo Rose a su padre- podemos ir a jugar James, Albus, Lily y yo, por favor

Claro pequeña, pero con mucho cuidado- le contesto dándole un beso en la frente

James, Albus cuiden bien a su prima y hermanita- les dijo Harry a sus hijos

Si papa- contestaron con una sonrisa

Y ultima cosa niños- agrego Hermione- nada de MAGIA, ni usarla ni hablar de ella, hay muggles en el parque entendieron?

Si tía Hermione, si mamá- contestaron al unísono los 3 para salir corriendo a jugar a unos juegos que se encontraban frente a la banca donde estaban sentados los adultos, había mucha gente ese día en el parque.

Es extraño ver el clima así- dijo Hermione

Bastante- contestaron los 2

Harry, Ron y yo tenemos que decirte algo- dijo Hermione

Decirme que?- pregunto con incredulidad

Mira Harry. Hace ya algunos años, cuando nació Rose apareció alguien- empezó a decir Ron

Harry, Viktor hace 4 años, y nos amenazo- Hermione le dijo

A ver no estoy entendiendo, podrían explicarme bien todo- dijo Harry con una cara bastante confusa

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a explicarle todo a su amigo, desde el principio hasta el dia del campeonato de las arpías, donde e habían encontrado y habían tenido una pequeña y grande discusión con ciertas personas.

Asi que también esta Lavender- dijo Harry- no ella ya había dicho que lo dejaría todo por la paz

Eso había dicho- contesto Ron

El caso es que yo creo que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con lo de las copas- dijo Hermione

Pero nos hubieran avisado, si regresaban- dijo Ron

Aun asi, para que querrian que lo supiéramos- dijo Hermione

Ella tiene razón Ron- Harry estaba de parte de Hermione

Pero Krum es un pelon reconocido, y Lavender, creeme que no pasaría desapercibida al lado de ese- agrego Ron

Es cierto lo de Krum, pero nadie nos aseguro que estén juntos- dijo Hermione

Tienen razón ambos- dijo Harry- igual y fue otra persona hasta el dia de hoy aun hay quienes están en mi contra y harian cualquier cosa para dañar a mi familia

Es cierto- comento Ron

Por el momento chicos, vallan con cuidado a todas partes, no creo que sean peores que Voldemort, sin embargo no hay que tomarlo a la ligera- dijo Harry- además no olviden que cualquier cosa Ginny y yo estamos siempre con ustedes

Gracias amigo- dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en la espalda

Gracias Harry, igual siempre cuentan ustedes con nosotros.

Los adultos seguían platicando volteando de vez en cuando hacia los niños que se encontraban muy divertidos jugando en aquel parquecito en el que se encontraban varios muggles; mientras tanto una joven morena caminaba alado de su hija y dos niños mas.

Mamá, explícame de nuevo porque la poción multijugos- dijo una rubia de 8 años caminando al lado de su madre

No me deben de reconocer en lugares públicos, ni a mi ni a tu tio- le contesto ella

Pero porque Connor, Donnovan y yo no la tenemos que tomar- pregunto curiosa

Porque a ustedes los conocieron de pequeños, ya han cambiado y no los reconocerían- dijo su madre

Tia, compranos helados por favor- dijo Donnovan

Esta bien vallan a sentarse por allá- les señalo una banca y se encamino a la heladería. Allí se encontró con cierta castaña que igual compraba algunos helados para sus hijos y sobrinos

3 helados de chocolate y 2 de fresa por favor- dijo Hermione al vendedor

Bastantes helados para usted- dijo amablemente Lavender- no esta muy joven para tener 5 hijos

Oh, no yo solo tengo 2, los 3 son mis sobrinos- le contesto Hermione sonriendo

Ya veo, a mi me da 3 de limón porfavor- Lavender hablo- un gusto soy Lav… Laverty

Un gusto Hermione- estrecho su mano

Mamaaaa- llego gritando una rubia- Connor me intenta tirar un gusano

Oh Babbi, no le hagas caso, ten tu helado ahora voy- le dijo a su hija mientras esta regresaba a sentarse feliz- Lo siento ya sabe le tiene terror a los gusanos

Si lo entiendo, mi pequeño Hugo le tiene un miedo terible a las alturas, apenas es un bebe de 2 años pero si sube a un lugar alto armaria todo un escándalo porque lo bajen- Hermione hablaba

Bueno un gusto conocerte Hermione no? – se despidió Lavender

El gusto es mio, nos vemos- des despidió, tomo los helados, y vio a lo lejos a su pequeño pelirrojo saltando delante de su padre de un lado a otro, comenzó a caminar hacia su familia.

Maami, helado – dijo Hugo al verla

Ten mi amor, con cuidado- le dijo dándole un helado de chocolate

NIÑOS- los llamo Harry- VENGAN!

Los niños corrieron dejando a la pequeña Lily de último, Harry fue a darle sus brazos y la llevo entre ellos

Gracias Tia Hermione- le dijeron sus sobrinos

Gracias mami- Rose comia un helado de fresa

Cuando terminaron de comer sus helados volvieron a los juegos esta vez llevando a Hugo con ellos.

Bien niños vallan y molesten a los pequeños pelirrojos que se encuentran por alla- les dijo Lavender

Pero mamá son muy pequeños- dijo Babette

Será divertido Bab- dijo el mayor Connor

Esos niños deben de tener a lo mucho 5 años- dijo Babette

No los vas a matar cariño, solo molestalos- Lavender convencía a su hija

No nos van a regañar sus papás- pregunto preocupado Donnovan

No, no para nada, de eso yo me encargo –dijo Lavender

Esta bien mamá- dijo Babatte quien junto con Donnovan empezaron a irse

Connor, confío en ti amenázalos, no se hazles algo que parezca sin querer pero que signifique una advertencia- le explicaba al mayor lo que tenia que hacer

Si tia no te preocupes por eso- dicho eso se echo a correr para alcanzar a los otros 2

En el parquecito James junto con Albus y Rose jugaban a rescatar a la princesa, mientras Hugo y Lily estaban en los columpios o en una pequeña casita y de vez en cuando Lilly se subia a un pequeño castillito que tenia una resbaladilla.

Auxilio, auxilio el malvado dragón me quiere comer- gritaba Rose mientras era perseguida por James

Yo te salvare princesa Rose- grito Albus tomando una palito de madera y pronuncio hacia James- _PEFITICUS TOTALOS_

No Albus no es PEFITICUS TOTALOS es _PEFEITRICUS TOTALUS-_James le reprochaba a su hermano haberlo dicho mal

Recuerden que mi mami dijo que no dijéramos nada- los regaño Rose

Míralos Babette unos tontos niñitos jugando a ser magos- dijo Connor, la pequeña no sabia como reaccionar

Quien eres tu- pregunto James mientras Lily corría hacia sus hermanos, mientras Hugo se subió a aquel castillito que tanto le daba miedo.

Que te importa pequeñito, váyanse de aquí queremos jugar- les dijo Donnovan

No nos vamos a ir- dijo Albus

Y yo no soy pequeñito- le contesto James haciéndose el grandote

Por Merlín tienes 5 años- Babette interfirió también

Porque por Merlín- pregunto Rose mientras Lily se abrazaba a ella- son magos?

No les incumbe ya les dijimos que se vallan- grito Connor

No queremos- dijeron los primos

Mira hermano, un pelirrojito esta halla arriba- dijo Donnovan

Connor sonrió y recordó lo que Lavender le dijo, que fuera contra los pelirrojos y los dejara advertidos así que se le ocurrió algo con aquel pequeño que se encontraba arriba.

Voy por el- dijo el mayor de los primos corriendo hacia el juego y riendo

No, dejen a mi hermanito en paz- dijo Rose defendiendo a Hugo

Que tierna saliste pelirrojita- dijo Donnovan

Cállate- le dijo Albus

Al, quelo mamá- dijo Lily asustada

Calla Lily, no te va a pasar nada- le dijo James tomando su manita

Hugo lloraba porque Connor estaba a su lado empujándolo hacia la rampa, Hugo tenia mucho miedo sus padres estaban entretenidos con aquella mujer que Hermione había encontrado en los helados y no se habían percatado de sus hijos; James y Albus le gritaban a Donnovan y Babette retaba a la pequeña Rose, Lily seguía tomada de la mano de su hermano, cuando menos se lo imaginaron Connor empuje al borde a Hugo, el pequeño callo de espaldas dándose un buen golpe contra el piso.

HUGO- grito Rose corriendo a su hermano

Connor, Donnovan y Babette se asustaron creyeron que habían matado al pequeño y corrieron a donde se encontraba Lavender fingiendo no saber nada.

Señora- dijo Babette dirigiéndose a Hermione- su hijo se a caído de la resbaladilla y se golpeo muy feo- dijo la niña fingiendo preocupación

Si- respondieron los otros 2

Hermione, Ron y Harry fueron corriendo hacia los juegos, Lily y Albus corrían a su papa, el cual los abrazo y se llevo a los brazos a Lily la cual se acuno entre ellos

Mamá, Hugo- lloraba Rose. Hugo estaba sentado quejándose de un dolor en el brazo insoportable y tenia un gran raspon en la frente

Ya cariño, tranquila mami sabe que hacer- Ron la consoló y la cargo

Mamá dele- lloraba Hugo sin tocarse su bracito- mamáaaa

Ya ssh ssh mi amor, tranquilo no va a pasar nada- lo tranquilizaba Hermione quien se desesperaba por ver a su hijo sufrir

Rose amor que le paso- pregunto Ron

Se callo de la resbaladilla- dijo sollozando

Pero el nunca sube allí- dijo Hermione dándole alguna pastilla que traia en un pequeño bolsito

Lo asusto un niño grande- dijo James

Delee- dijo Hugo abrazando a su madre

Ya shh mi amor, vamos a San Mungo- le dijo a el y a su esposo quien bajo a Rose y tomo con mucho cuidado en brazos a Hugo quien se durmió de dolor en su padre.

Una vez en San Mungo Harry se llevo a Rose junto con sus hijos a la madriguera informándoles de lo que le había pasdo a Hugo; Ron y Hermione se quedaron con su pequeño, una medimaga los llevo a los 3 a una sala y le dieron a Hugo una pócima para reaparecer huesos ya que se había fracturado su bracito.

Al salir del hospital fueron por su pequeña a la Madriguera, se encontraba casi toda la familia reunida para ver a Hugo como se encontraba la tarde paso en familia, Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse esa noche en aquella casa que tanto amaban Hugo y Rose dormían plácidamente en una camita que habían hecho a parecer desde que nació Rose, mientras ellos seguían despiertos recostados en aquella cama donde una vez Hermione lo despertó para ir al mundial de Quidditch, aquella habitación seguía casi igual con fotos de jugadores de los equipos favoritos de Quidditch de Ron, algunas de ellos de Hogwarts entre otras cosas típicas de un adolescente sin olvidar los brillantes colores de aquella habitación que hacían notar que un aficionado a los Chudley Cannons dormía en ella.

Ron, Rose me dijo que unos niños mayores los molestaron y empujaron a Hugo- le dijo Hermione a su esposo- Crees que tuvieran que ver Lavender

No lo se Herm- dijo Ron acariciando el cabello de su esposa- Muy probablemente, fue una broma de muy mal gusto, pudieron haber matado a mi bebe

Lo se Ron, tengo mucho miedo- dijo Hermione- miedo de que les pase algo a las personas que mas amo por culpa de un par de idiotas

Yo igual tengo miedo Herms, tengo miedo por ustedes, primero muerto antes de que le pase algo- dijo Ron

No digas eso Ronald, no puedo ni pensarlo- lo regaño Hermione- no puedo creer que después de tano tiempo volvamos a tener que escondernos

No nos vamos a esconder amor, solo tener mucho cuidado, ellos recibieran su merecido- dijo Ron besando la cabellera de su esposa

Pero y si te pasa algo, conozco a Viktor haría cualquier cosa- dijo preocupada

Ese pelon primero se muere y luego nos toca un pelo- Ron hacia sentir a su esposa segura con aquellas palabras que le sacaban una sonrisa.

Son hermosos verdad- dijo Hermione viendo a sus 2 pequeños dormir

Son iguales a su madre- dijo besándola

Sobre todo en lo pelirrojos y ojiazules- rio correspondiendo el beso que se convirtió en apasionado, para luego dejarse caer en los brazos de morfeo. Al percatarse Ron de que su esposa dormía agarro el desiluminador de su bolsillo lo apretó y atrajo hacia el la luz aun prendida para poder dormir plácidamente.

**Que les pareció?**

**Espero les halla gustado jejejeje**

**Dejen sus REVIEWS porfa,, necesiito qqe me inspiren jajaja **

**Díganme que tal va?**

**BESOS!**


End file.
